


Akashi Seijurou: Kuroko’s Heritage

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Demon Clan [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon!Akashi, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overprotective, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Michaelis has five brothers. These other Demons live their own life amongst humans and have their own little adventures.</p><p>After defeating the Generation of Miracles in the Winter Cup, Kuroko Tetsuya thinks he finally can have a peaceful live surrounded with old and new friends. When suddenly, Akashi stands at his school gates with strange questions about the shadow's childhood, Kuroko might be in for an even wilder ride than before.</p><p>The different Fandoms in this series will be: Black Butler, Death Note, Durarara!!, DRAMAtical Murder, Togainu No Chi, and Kuroko No Basuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Last character story. once this one is done, I'm gonna start working on the real thing.
> 
> It's situated a few days after the Winter Cup finals.  
> A small warning ahead of time, the main relationship will be Akashi x Kuroko, but there will be GoM x Kuroko in the last chapter. It'll just be everyone kissing Kuroko, but there'll be more between him and Akashi a little earlier on.

If Kuroko Tetsuya was surprised to see Akashi standing at the gates of Seirin High School a week after the Winter Cup finals, he didn’t show it. Instead, he just said goodbye to Kagami and his teammates before walking over to the heterochromatic redhead.

“Is there something I can do for you, Akashi-kun?” he asked calmly.

Akashi smiled slightly at the blue haired teen and shook his head.

“I just wanted to talk with you for a moment,” came the reply.

Kuroko nodded and allowed Akashi to lead him away from the school. They walked over to Maji Burger, where Kuroko and Kagami often went together after practice and Akashi ordered two milkshakes for them. They moved to an empty booth where the redhead handed over the vanilla shake and started drinking the strawberry one.

“What did you want to talk about, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked after a short while of silence.

“Immediately on topic, huh?” Akashi chuckled.  
“Very well, I can appreciate that.”

He sent an amused glance at Kuroko before looking back at his own shake. He took a few sips while a thoughtful expression crossed his features.

“Your parents are both dead, correct?” he asked eventually.

Kuroko looked up in surprise. He had not expected this to be a topic Akashi would breach with him. At Teiko, all their conversations had been about basket, shogi and their favorite books. The Rakuzan captain had never shown any interest in Kuroko’s home life before.

“… Yes,” he replied evenly.

“What do you remember about them?” Akashi asked, almost eagerly.

The powder blue haired teen frowned and observed his former captain. Akashi was leaning his head on both his hands while hanging partially over the table. A strange glow danced in his mismatched eyes and his lips were pulled into a small smirk. All in all, he seemed to be on to something big, but Kuroko had no idea what that was.

“My mother died when I was born, and my father when I was 4,” he replied.  
“I don’t have many memories of either of them.”

Akashi nodded in understanding and took another sip from his shake. His eyes never left Kuroko’s and he seemed like he was trying to see the other’s very soul.

“Let me rephrase myself then. What do you know about them?”

The question made Kuroko think. When he was younger, he used to ask his grandparents many things about his parents, but it was long ago, and Kuroko had long lost interest in knowing who they once were. His grandparents always told him it was much more important to know who he was going to be instead of what lay behind him.

“My mother was a teacher. They say I look like her,” Kuroko told him.  
“My father was a businessman or something, and very stoic. He died in a car crash.”

“Is there anything else?” Akashi asked him.

When Kuroko shook his head, Akashi sighed in disappointment. One hand went to his chin and he tapped it thoughtfully.

“You live with your father’s parents?” he asked.

Kuroko nodded and sipped his own vanilla flavored milkshake. Because of the strange conversation, he had almost forgotten he had it.

“And your mother’s family?”

“She didn’t have any,” Kuroko confessed.  
“She was an only child and her parents died a few years before she met my father.”

Akashi smiled and finished off his shake before standing up.

“Thank you for sharing this with me,” he told Kuroko.  
“I’ve got to go now, but we’ll talk again soon.”

Kuroko stood as well and followed Akashi outside, his vanilla flavored milkshake still in hand. A limousine was already waiting with the driver standing next to it, ready to open the door for the redheaded heir.

“Akashi-kun!” Kuroko called out, before his ex-teammate could leave.

Akashi turned back to him, cocking his head questioningly.

“Why do you want to know about my family?” he asked.

“I have a suspicion,” Akashi replied chuckling.

The powder blue haired teen looked at him inquisitively. What kind of suspicion could the other possibly have about his parents?

“I’ll tell you more if I know something,” the redhead told him.

“… Ok,” Kuroko replied confused.

“See you soon then, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko stared wide eyed as Akashi stepped into the black limousine and drove off. He had called him Tetsuya… The Akashi Kuroko knew never addressed him by his first name, only evil emperor Akashi did that. Was he back?

 


	2. Day Two

Kuroko was practicing his shooting at the basketball court in the park when the taller blue haired male arrived together with the big busted, pink haired girl. Kuroko had called for his two friends shortly after his strange talk with Akashi the day before and they agreed to meet him after class.

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi called out happily, flying the short boy around the neck.

“Hey! Try to let him live, Satsuki,” Aomine told his childhood friend, pulling her off the other.

Momoi huffed and let go of Kuroko, glaring at Aomine for interrupting. She much rather just held on to Kuroko and never let go, even though she knew that was just ridiculous. The least her friend could do was allow her to dream, right?

“Thank you for meeting me here,” Kuroko spoke up.

“No problem Tetsu, just tell us what’s this about,” Aomine replied, putting a strong hand on the shorter one’s shoulder.

Kuroko didn’t immediately replied. Instead he stared down at the orange ball in his hands.

“It’s about Akashi-kun,” he said eventually.

“What about him?” Aomine questioned worried.

Usually, if their old captain was involved, it meant it was really bad. Akashi never did things half, and if something worrisome was going on around the redhead, it was _extremely_ worrisome.

“He asked me some strange questions yesterday and said he had a ‘suspicion’ about my parents,” Kuroko replied.

“Your parents? Didn’t they die when you were young?” Momoi asked him confused.

“Yes.”

“What kind of suspicion?” Aomine asked.

“He didn’t say,” the short blue haired male answered.  
“But, I think he might be the ‘other’ Akashi again.”

“Eh? We just got the old him back, right?” Momoi worried.  
“This is really bad!”

“Yeah, but why come to us? Shouldn’t you be telling your Light this?” Aomine wondered.  
“I mean, you’ll be facing Akashi with him, not me.”

It might have been Kuroko’s imagination, but for a moment there, Aomine sounded jealous. It made the teen smile a little bit. To be honest, no matter how much fun it was to play with Kagami, he missed being Aomine’s shadow. Maybe someday the two of them would be able to play together again, even if it was for just one game.

“I don’t think this has anything to do with basketball this time,” Kuroko replied sadly.  
“I’m afraid that I have to face this Akashi-kun outside the court. You and Momoi-san are the people I trust the most, that’s why I came to you.”

Momoi blushed by the statement and hugged the boy tightly against her large chest, squealing at how incredibly nice that was of him to say.

“Alright,” Aomine mumbled after he was able to peel Momoi off their mutual friend again.  
“What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know.”

Aomine opened his mouth to reply, but a call from a very familiar voice had him shut up before a sound could leave his lips.

“Tetsuya!”

The three friends turned towards Akashi, who stared questioningly at his former teammates and their ex-manager. Momoi squeaked in surprise and hid behind Aomine, who glared at his old captain. He put a protective hand on Kuroko’s shoulder while keeping his eyes trained on the redhead.

“It’s good to see you two again as well, Daiki and Satsuki,” he spoke calmly.

“G-good to see you too, Akashi-kun!” Momoi greeted in reply, moving away from her hiding place.

“What are you doing here Akashi?” Aomine asked.  
“A little far out of your way, right?”

 “I was just on my way to Tetsuya to talk to him,” Akashi replied calmly, sending a cold stare towards the tan male, making a tremor of fear rack his body.  
“But if you are afraid that I’d harm him, we’ll meet up again tomorrow, with the whole group. Is that satisfactory to you?”

Aomine gave a curt nod and released his grip on Kuroko’s shoulder. Akashi smiled at them and held out his hand towards the smaller blue haired teen, who stared confusedly at him.

“I merely want to give a proper goodbye, Tetsuya,” the redhead sighed.

Kuroko nodded and walked over to the slightly taller teen, grasping the hand gently in his own. Akashi’s friendly smile widened to a predatory one as he pulled Kuroko closer and crashed his lips on the other. Kuroko gasped in surprise and Akashi took the opportunity to let his tongue slip in the blue haired boy’s mouth.

Aomine and Momoi were both paralyzed with mortification as they stared at their friend being molested like that. They had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Momoi made a noise in distress when she realized that the ex-captain was kissing _her_ Tetsu-kun! Aomine on the other hand, recovered faster than her and balled his fists, glaring at his Middle School captain with all the hatred he could muster. Tetsu was a pure and beautiful person that deserved only kindness and gentle touches, no one was supposed to force a kiss on him like that.

After a while, Akashi finally released Kuroko again and took a step back. He grinned when he saw Kuroko’s perplexed expression and burning red cheeks. It was a sight that anyone rarely got to see from the stoic boy, but a very addicting one indeed.

“I’ll see you three tomorrow then,” Akashi said, turning around and walking away from the scene.  
“I’ll let you know the details once I’ve talked to the others.”

With that, he was gone, leaving the three friends stand there unmoving and in shock.

 


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off: Thank you very much for liking this story this much!!! This is the most popular story I've ever written!!
> 
> If you like this, feel free to check out the other stories as well.
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Kuroko arrived at Akashi’s manor flanked by Aomine and Kise, whom they had called shortly after the whole ordeal with Akashi the day before. The bubbly blonde had been horrified when he heard about what happened and decided to help Aomine protect their favorite phantom from any more advances. Momoi too had reacted really upset about the whole thing and even walked Kuroko home that night to make sure nothing else would happen.

Kuroko himself hadn’t reacted on anything yet, not even said what he thought about the sudden kiss. To be honest, he had really no idea _what_ to think at all. At the moment, he was just really relieved that no one had said anything to Kagami and the rest of the Seirin team. The quiet boy could definitely go without any more drama.

It was the pink haired girl that rang the doorbell while the three males all waited nervously. The door swung open shortly after and a maid quickly led them down the large, lavish hallway towards a nice living room where Akashi and the other two members of the Generation were waiting for them. Akashi smiled when he saw Kuroko in between the two taller teens and greeted them in a friendly manner.

Murasakibara stopped shewing on his candy bar and stared down in the smallest boy, looking just slightly worried. It had appeared that someone (Kise no doubt) had informed him and Midorima about the incident as well. The green haired male turned to look at the newly arrived as well, a blush spreading on his cheeks when he looked at Kuroko and immediately started imagining the happenings of the previous day.

“Welcome, Daiki, Ryouta, Satsuki and Tetsuya,” Akashi spoke up.  
“Now that you’re here, we can talk.”

“Yeah,” Aomine replied through gritted teeth.  
“You can start explaining what the hell that was yesterday!”

The smile instantly vanished from Akashi’s features and his eyes turned a burning pink as he glared at the tan, blue haired Power Forward. The entire group cowered under the evil look their ex-captain had on his face, all scared for their lives.

“You would do well to remember who you are talking to, Daiki,” Akashi spoke darkly.

The taller male flinched and took a step back, fearing retribution for stepping out of line. The regular Akashi had always been pretty scary on itself, but this one, the Emperor, he was downright terrifying.

“Aomine-kun didn’t mean anything by it,” Kuroko spoke up in defense of his old Light.  
“He was just curious, and so am I actually. So could you please explain what is going on?”

Akashi’s eyes softened and went back to their regular, dual colored state. He gave the shorter male a small smile and motioned him closer. Kuroko took a step closer, but was stopped by Kise’s hand on his shoulder while the model sent a suspicious glare towards the redhead. Akashi stared back coldly and his eyes once again turned pink for just a fraction of a second. It was enough to startle Kise in releasing Kuroko again and the sixth man walked over to where Akashi was seated.

The redhead rose from his seat when Kuroko came to a halt in front of him. Gently, the fearsome captain brushed his hand against the phantom’s cheek and upwards to touch the silky strands of powder blue hair. Kuroko stood completely still, confused by the strange affectionate actions.

“You truly are a unique creature, Tetsuya,” Akashi told him softly.

“What do you mean?” the phantom asked curiously.

Akashi chuckled and sat back down on the couch, tugging Kuroko’s wrist to make him do the same. By now, the rest of the teens had come closer as well, extremely curious as to why Akashi had suddenly such a large interest in Kuroko and his dead relatives.

“I can’t believe I hadn’t noticed this before,” the redhead mumbled, more to himself than his audience.  
“We went to the same Middle school and played in the same team. I’ve always known there was _something_ about you of course, but I expected it to be more of their caliber.”

With the last sentence, he motioned to the assembled teenagers in the room to clarify he meant the abilities of his old teammates. Again, the rest was startled. None of them had ever compared what Kuroko could do with what they did. It seemed far too different from them to consider Kuroko a prodigy like them.

“But during the finals of the Winter Cup last week… I simply couldn’t believe my eyes!” Akashi breathed, almost vibrating in excitement, which was such a strange look on him.  
“You, Tetsuya, are truly a pure being.”

Said teen blinked slowly in confusion. He had no idea what the other meant.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re an Angel.”

The entire group tensed in pure shock. What the hell did Akashi mean by that? They could all agree that Kuroko was like an angel, but somehow, Akashi’s statement sounded like he meant it literally.

“Akashi, you are aware that Angels don’t exist, right?” Midorima spoke up.

“Of course they do,” Akashi replied, as if it was the most commonly accepted fact.  
“Angels, Demons, Shinigami. They all exist and in some cases even breed with humans, like Tetsuya’s mother did.”

“My mother… was an angel?” Kuroko mumbled.

For some reason, he didn’t find it as farfetched as the other did. In fact, it almost sounded logical to his ears. The rest, however, was less inclined to believe the red haired teen.

“Yes, you are a half-blood,” Akashi confirmed.  
“A very rare one indeed. Angels usually stay far away from the impure beings we all know mankind to be. For this reason, half angels are a delicatessen among demons. Which is why I suggest you come live with me at least until next school year, so I can protect you from them.”

“Demons?” Kise yelped.  
“Don’t tell me they’re real too!”

“How do you think I know all this?” Akashi asked amused.

He raised his left hand and slowly, a blood red circled pentagram appeared on the back of it. The whole group was stunned into silence.

 


	4. Day Ten

“Where are you going?”

Kuroko flinched visibly at the question. Slowly, the blue haired teen turned and looked at his temporary roommate, _no, warden_. He was trying to sneak out and go meet with Kise and Aomine after being locked inside the mansion for a whole week already. Akashi never allowed him to go out.

“I want to go out,” Kuroko replied honestly.

“It’s too dangerous for you to do that Tetsuya. You know that,” Akashi replied dismissively.

“I’ve never been in danger before, Akashi-kun. And I’m sure I’ll be safe with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun with me,” Kuroko told him calmly.

That was only on the outside of course, inside, the usually cool headed boy was boiling over. Akashi was getting irritatingly overprotective.

“The older you get, the more obvious your heritage gets too,” the redhead explained.  
“You’re not going out.”

And that was final. Akashi turned away from the other and started walking out of the room, indicating that the conversation was over. Kuroko hung his head in defeat.

“… Please…”

Akashi tensed and turned back to face the other teen again. Kuroko stared at him with pleading, big blue eyes moist with unshed tears.

“You can’t keep me hostage for the rest of my life,” the blue haired boy mumbled.

Akashi frowned thoughtfully, before nodding in agreement. He cast Kuroko a hesitant look, and the boy perked up curiously. Whatever it was that Akashi was thinking about, it might just be Kuroko’s key to freedom.

“There is something…” Akashi started.

“Yes?” the other asked almost eagerly.

Kuroko was slowly getting stir crazy and he _needed_ to get out of the house for a while. Right now, he’d go for anything if it granted him that wish.

“I could mark you as my possession,” Akashi proposed softly.  
“Not that I’d ever consider you that of course, but it would keep other demons away.”

“Ok,” Kuroko answered.  
“I don’t mind that.”

“I’m afraid you won’t like the ritual though…” Akashi lied smoothly.

“Does it involve me getting seriously harmed, maimed or mutilated?” Kuroko questioned.

“Of course not!”

“Then I’ll do it.”

Akashi smirked and motioned the other to follow him. The two went back up the stairs and towards Akashi’s bedroom. Akashi ushered the other inside and locked the door behind him.

“Strip,” he commanded.

Kuroko did as told and Akashi shed his own clothing as well. The blue haired teen was confused as to what was going to happen, but he was willing to do basically anything to be able to leave the house again. Still, he stared at Akashi with curious, nervous blue eyes.

“Now lie down on the bed and try to relax, it will get a little unconformable on your part, but it will feel really good after a little while,” Akashi told the other.

Kuroko was suspicious of the command, but still nodded and obeyed again, laying down on his back while Akashi grabbed something from his dresser. Once he had found the lube, the redhead clambered on the bed as well and knelt down between Kuroko’s legs. The smaller teen finally caught on to what was going to happen when he noticed Akashi was completely hard.

“I-Is this really necessary?” he asked nervously.

“I’m sorry, it is,” Akashi replied gently, softly petting the other’s thighs.

After Kuroko was a little more relaxed, Akashi opened the small bottle and coated his fingers in the lube. Kuroko closed his eyes and took deep breaths when he felt the cold fingers move between his butt cheeks. He stopped breathing entirely when the first digit breached into his anal canal.

Akashi took it slow, making sure the other was completely used to the feeling before adding a second finger and eventually a third. Once he was sure the smaller male was stretched enough for it not to hurt too badly, he pulled out again and coated his dick.

Kuroko had his eyes screwed shut the entire time as he tried to relax every muscle in his body, but when he felt a new object push against him, he tensed up. Akashi started murmuring soothing words to him in an attempt to make him loosen up again, and it worked partially.

It still hurt as Akashi started pushing inside and tears pricked in Kuroko’s tightly closed eyes as he bit his lip hard. It felt like forever before the redhead was finally all the way in and paused to let Kuroko adjust. Once the initial pain was subdued, Akashi started a slow pace that gradually sped up. Kuroko’s groans of discomfort soon turned into quiet whimpers of pleasure as the redhead found his spot and Akashi took that as a cue to speed up even more.

Kuroko gasped in surprise as Akashi grabbed his half hard member and started stroking it in time with his trusts. Before long, Kuroko came with a soft moan of Akashi’s name. Akashi grinned predatory and started trusting even faster and harder, making the other whine from over stimulation. Soon enough, he too came, pulling Kuroko’s head up with a hand on the base of his neck and kissed him hungrily.

The hand started scorching Kuroko’s pale skin and Akashi happily swallowed the other’s screams in pain as he slowly licked the inside of his mouth. After several seconds, Akashi withdrew from the other body entirely and laid on his back next to Kuroko.

The smaller teen whimpered again and turned his back to the redhead as he curled into himself in exhaustion as he fell asleep. Akashi couldn’t help but smile when he noticed his symbol burning red just underneath the boy’s hairline before it turned black.

With a chuckle, Akashi pulled the smaller body against his chest and allowed himself to just rest for a moment. Kuroko would never know that he had only needed to touch his skin to mark him.

 


	5. Day Fifteen

“Kurokocchi!” Kise squealed as he rushed to tackle-hug his old teammate.

Aomine huffed in annoyance at the blonde’s antics and peeled the model off of his shadow. He only just succeeded and Momoi had already taken Kise’s place.

“I’m so happy to see you again, Tetsu-kun!” she yelled happily.

“So am I Momoi-san, but could you please not crush me as much?”

The pink haired girl quickly let go of him and blushed. She watched with sparkling eyes as Kuroko greeted the other members of his middle school team with a small smile on his pale face. They had all missed the boy in the past two weeks, and he had definitely missed them as well.

Since Kuroko wasn’t allowed to leave the mansion, Akashi had agreed to let the group visit. It had taken some time to convince him, but the sly phantom had finally gotten the red haired demon’s approval to invite them when he asked during the redheads post-orgasmic state. Of course, Akashi couldn’t possibly be angry at Kuroko, not when he had moaned his name so sweetly and stared up at him with those big blue eyes of his.

“Here’s some tea for everyone,” Akashi announced as he walked into the room with a tray with steaming cups of tea and several delicious looking pastries.

“Thank you Akashi-ku-“

Before Kuroko could finish thanking their host, Akashi had bent down to his level and kissed him full on the lips. Kuroko automatically opened up a little, allowing his former captain to push his tongue into the half-angel’s mouth and stroke the other’s appendage lazily. After a few seconds, Akashi let go of Kuroko again and walked over to the couch, at the moment occupied by a deeply shocked Momoi and Midorima and joined them.

“-kun,” Kuroko finished his sentence in a daze as he sat down in a chair that was conveniently placed behind him.

The entire group was completely still as they stared at the two shortest males in shock. After a while, it was Aomine who got over the shock first as he glared at the demon.

“The hell was that!” he fumed.

“A kiss,” Akashi replied calmly.  
“And hardly the first Tetsuya and I have shared, as you very well know.”

“Mou! Why do you keep kissing Kurokocchi?” Kise wined.  
“That’s not fair! Are you two dating or something?”

“We are not,” Kuroko answered.  
“Akashi-kun just-“

Again, Kuroko was unable to finish his sentence, as his lips were this time claimed by Aomine. Again, everyone’s eyes widened as they stared in shock at the two blue haired teens as Aomine kissed the smaller teen in a rough and demanding manner.

Aomine dragged his tongue over Kuroko’s lips, who quickly parted them to invite the taller male inside. Aomine’s hand tangled itself in the nape of Kuroko’s neck, close to the boy’s mark, as they continued to deepen the kiss. After another few seconds like that, the tan teen separated from his old shadow and sat down again with a pleased smirk playing on his slightly swollen lips.

“Why did you do that, Dai-chan!” Momoi yelled at him.

“They’re not dating or anything,” Aomine replied shrugging.  
“So it doesn’t really matter, right?”

“As long as Tetsuya is ok with it,” Akashi spoke, glancing questioningly towards Kuroko.

“I really don’t mind,” was the answer.

For someone who was just kissed by two guys in less than a minute, Kuroko was still very calm.

“I wanna kiss Kurokocchi too~!” Kise sang playfully as he hugged their former trump card from behind.

He guided Kuroko’s face towards his with a gentle hand on his chin and molded their lips together. The kiss was playful and seductive as Kise easily deepened it. Kuroko noted that he was certainly more experienced than Aomine, and a lot more gentle as well. He guessed this was one of the perks of being an immensely popular model.

The two barely separated, or Kuroko was already pulled in Murasakibara’s lap. The purple haired giant didn’t lose any time in covering the small figure’s swollen wet lips with his own. The large tongue probed his way inside and suddenly all Kuroko could taste was sweetness.

Just as with everything the large center did, his kiss was lazy yet forceful. Kuroko opened his mouth a little wider and let the purple male taste the inside of his mouth in all detail, until Murasakibara had enough and separated again, licking his lips with a pleased hum.

“As I thought,” he mumbled happily.  
“Kuro-chin tastes of vanilla. It’s really good.”

“And Murasakibara-kun tastes like milk chocolate,” Kuroko replied blankly, making the giant smile.

The next thing he knew, Kuroko’s face was lifted by taped fingers. Midorima quickly claimed the bluenette’s lips with his own, slowly, gently running his tongue over the boy’s already kiss-swollen lips and dipped between them once his got the chance.

Midorima’s kiss was a typical textbook French kiss, be it a bit shorter than the others. He quickly separated again and straightened up, pushing his glasses back on his nose in an attempt to hide his upcoming blush.

“I merely wanted to see what the fuss was about,” he explained quickly.

A soft whimper had Kuroko look towards the only girl in the room. Momoi was blushing harshly, her pink eyes staring at him with something between deep sadness and heavy arousal.

Kuroko wrestled out of Murasakibara’s long arms and quickly approached the girl that had a crush on him ever since middle school. With a small smile on his face, he took Momoi’s hand in one of his and caressed her cheek with the other.

“I know it is unfair of me to ask this of someone as nice and beautiful as Momoi-san,” he started in a gentle whisper that made the girl blush even more.  
“But I love you just as much as the others. Would you mind if you had to share me?”

Momoi quickly pulled her hand back and buried her red face inside her hands.

“I don’t mind if it’s what Tetsu-kun wants,” she whispered softly in reply.

Kuroko smiled again and took both hands away from the girl’s beautiful face. Her eyes widened for a moment as the blue haired boy leaned in closer and gently brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes closed immediately when they pressed together harder and she quickly parted her lips when she felt the boy’s tongue. By the time they separated again, Momoi was red all over.

“I think this year will be even more interesting than last,” Akashi chuckled as he motioned Kuroko back over to him.

The entire group could do nothing but nod in agreement at the demon’s statement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that we the end of it!!! [insert celebration music here] Now I’ll be working on the big story.  
> I already got several chapters done, so I’ll do what I’ve been doing with these, upload one chapter every day until I run out and after that uploading every time I get one ready. Other than with these stories, I’m not sure yet where the main one is gonna go, so it’ll be an adventure to figure out! I just hope I can make something good out of it.
> 
> Also, thank you very much for all the kind comments! I freaking love you guys!!


End file.
